?????????
THIS STORY MAY NOT MAKE SENSE, i usually just write what i feel when i hear a song, then after add the detailed words and what not Chapter 1 A river has no beggining and no end I ran through the woods, how fast i felt, maybe Laura was right, there was peace here. The woods , the markings, had such great stories, every where you looked there would be stories , history, beauty, everything. I felt nothing, i was just admiring the scenario that was before my eyes. The moss climbing up the tree's trunk, was the sign of spring spreading across the world. The sound of birds was amazing, it warmed me up just hearing thier songs. I kept on running, farther and farther from Laura, i finally came across the river. How beatiful it was. The soft guguling of water made this world seem perfect, but the current of the river looked as if it could push a bull dozer all the way down the river in just seconds. It didnt look safe. i decided i would just sit there watching the water. As i sat down the dirt seemed loose. The sudden feeling of no ground underneath was suprising, a sudden cold, rush of water hit me, i felt like i was blasted by some invisble force. Grasping for life my hand reached for everything i could. I was fighting for my life.My life was ebing away just like i was myself in the river. Swallowing whole, the air, air, i needed air, i was desperate, desperate, starving for air, going on relentlessy, I stopped kicking, my energy was drained, like a spider sucking blood from it's prey. Everything was bleary, i finally gave up. My life going away. I felt so peaceful, i forgot what happened, My head turned to look around, i looked at life at another angle, it was so peaacful, a feeling i have never felt came to me. I was so content, but it was more, i was happy, but not excited. I felt like i finally found my meaning in life, My head wasnt thinking, just relaxing. I felt like if my mother and my dad were still together. That my sister still wasnt so grumpy, never complaining. I felt like i never wanted anything, because i had everything i needed. I had my family... friends...loyal dogs....home...love...peace...here.in one... Then a feeling came to me, a feeling of real life...i felt so sleepy...whats going on? Chapter 2'' a horrid truth and a beautiful dream'' "come back!" You cant levae me, do something, do something!!!!!!!!!!! save her.!!!!! My sister Come back, utter disbelief was there, no no no this cant be happening, sobs filled the air, the screams, the wails, who knew what would happen. Things were being thrown at me. Anger filled me , i pushed screamed, finally i went pass the police, my wails could be heard from miles away.Anger,anger, upset,sadness,disbelief,shock, awestruck, power surged into my fist, i punched her stomach, so much impact, "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" more use;ess attempts, finally i stopped, my head hurting, i laughed. i started talking "remeber the time we ripped mothers flowers, remeber blacky our dog, how old he was before he left... Remeber mother.. how she told us everything would always be alright..."'' i was getting desperate. Rain filled the sky, my hair damp. i looked up, and laughed for some reason. "YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE MY SISTER, WELL FINE TAKE HER, SHE WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD" sobs came again. I got up and ran, ran from the sight of my sisters lifeless body, like if i was running from my life, and thats just what i did. Memories came back,the forest was so green, she thought about how her life was useless, her bestfriend moved, her mother divorced, and her dad, her dad left, and now her sister gone! What else could happen!She tripped and fell. She heard the voices of the police following her. ''Run , run, run,run,run, follow me, come on, lets go to our hide out" She heard her sisters voice. "im coming Dakota!" ''she ran following what she believed to be her sister. She forgot about death and the police, she forgot about school, forgot about everything. "''Don't you wish we could find peace somewhere?" Her sweet voice asked, memories flooded back, when they just moved here, it seemed just like yesterday.What do you mean?we have found peace... here in the forest" ''i would ask her. "''No, peace in the world, just no greed, no divorce, no people dying." she would respond. I would always look at her in disbeief thinking she was crazy, but i knew now, i wanted peace she was looking for, but Dakota had found it too soon. Maybe i was right, this forest had no problems, fruit grew here, the dampness had a sweet scent, maybe i wanted peace, just not death, maybe i would find Dakotas peace, in a peaceful place, where i could start my own life, maybe i would do that... maybe... Category:Strange stories Category:Snow